It may be desirable to deliver a precise dose of a liquid and be able to vary and select the volume of this dose for different applications and different needs. It may also be desirable to provide a dosage system that does not rely solely on gravity or needs a bulky volumetric dosing chamber or requires a complex and large pumping mechanism. It may be particular desirable to deliver said benefits by simply inverting and squeezing a container whilst offering a compact, low cost and simple constructions.
For example, a large dose is desired when dosing a hard surface cleaning composition into a bucket of water for the general cleaning of floors. However, a smaller dose is desired when directly applying the hard surface cleaning composition onto the surface for spot cleaning a stain. A large dose would also be desired for dosing a laundry liquid composition into a washing machine, while a smaller dose is desired for direct application onto a fabric stain.
EP2653842 relates to an apparatus and means of repeatedly dispensing controlled doses of liquid comprising a resiliently squeezable container for containing a liquid detergent composition; a cap operably connected to said container, the cap comprising a nozzle for expelling the liquid out of the container; a dosing chamber operably connected to the cap, wherein the dosing chamber comprises a base having a discharge opening therein, sidewalls extending upwardly along the perimeter of said base and at least one inlet opening located proximal the sidewalls; at least one timer aperture located proximal to the discharge opening; a plunger, provided in the dosing chamber and moveable relative to the chamber so as to advance upon squeezing of the container, up to a blocking position; a valve retaining means located below the base; a valve provided in the valve retaining mean wherein the valve is movable from an open position, allowing liquid flow through the discharge opening, and a closed position, where the valve blocks the discharge opening; wherein the liquid is a shear thinning liquid and the shear thinning liquid has a viscosity of greater than 150 mPa·s measured at 10 s−1 at 20° C. EP2444782 relates to an apparatus and means of repeatedly dispensing controlled doses of liquid.
WO 2005049477 A2 relates to liquid dosing devices of the kind in which flow to a front discharge opening of a container is blocked after a controlled delay by a sliding piston movable in a control chamber mounted in a container neck behind the discharge opening. Movement of the piston is governed by restricted flow through control openings at the back of the control chamber. Restoration of the piston after a dosing operation is assisted by providing a dump valve at the rear of the control chamber. For simplicity and ease of construction, as well as effective sealing operation, the dump valve member is a ball retained in a cage. Another proposal provides a one-way valve in the outlet path, obviating the dump valve and enabling rapid recovery after a dosing operation when used with a resiliently squeezable container.